


Breakfast and a Show - May 27, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 4





	Breakfast and a Show - May 27, 2020

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd, Justin?” Asked Hannah Abbott. 

“What do you mean? It’s super common to have Grandparents days in muggle schools. I’m glad Hogwarts is doing this, and it starting with breakfast. It’s a chance to let some more of my family see how amazing this place is,” Justin replied. 

“That’s not what I mean. Just look at the Slytherin table. Don’t you see?” Hannah said. 

Justin looked over and saw Draco with his grandparents. Draco looked remarkably like his grandfather. And his grandmother, with bushy hair looked very familiar too. 

“I wonder why they look SO familiar....” Justin wondered aloud. 

At that moment, Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall, putting on a brave face. 

“Oy! Potter! Don’t have any grandparents I see? What a shame you don’t have any to visit you!” Draco shouted. 

“Plus your Parents are Dead!” Draco’s grandfather shouted. Dracos grandmother immediately slapped his arm. 

Draco drew his wand and cast a curse at Harry, who immediately reflected with a shing/shing of his swords. It struck young Draco. 

“When MY FAATHER hears of this!” Both Draco and his Grandfather shouted together. 

Draco froze....”but....but....but...”

“Oh dear....Severus, you may want to do something,” Dumbledore said. 

“50 points from Griffindor!” Snape shouted. 

“Perhaps something about the rupture in space and time with the Malfoy's...” Minnie replies dryly. 

“My goodness, it’s a soap opera this morning!” Dumbledore said.


End file.
